


parenthood

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: :0, Chrobin - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, chrobin family, poor baby morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not-so-alone time</p>
            </blockquote>





	parenthood

A small pile of books had collected on Robin's desk, treasures from her haul in the castle's library. She'd managed to find books from several assorted genres, perfect for a rainy day like this one. The study made for a perfect hideaway to bury her nose in a few books. Robin stole herself away to the room when she wanted to avoid her screaming children for an hour or two. Or three.

She had just adjusted herself in, what she thought was, the most plush chair in Ylisse when the familiar sound of a toddler crying bloody murder sounded from the hallway.

The child was fumbling his clumsy body into the room and struggling to climb into Robin's lap. A distressed voice was resonating from outside, calling "Morgan!" Chrom fell into the doorframe, hunching over and finding the toddler with his eyes. "There you are! Gods, they're faster than I remember."

Robin was already cradling the distraught Morgan in her arms, cooing him. He was choking on his own tears, snot rolling from his nostrils. Not matter how many times he'd run to Robin with his typical toddler dramatics, it still broke her heart. "Oh dear, my poor Morgan. What is mean ole daddy doing to you now?" She was kissing his head, but the question was pinned on her husband.

Chrom's eyes showed anything but amusement at Robin's teasing, still recovering from the chase. Giving his posture another glance, Robin noticed Lucina holding onto his pant leg. He was still catching his breath when he spoke. "Well, daddy was just trying to keep someone from grabbing broken glass and cutting himself, but someone decided to have a fit because of it. Then they ran away." He lightly chuckled, advancing the room with little Lucina in tow, to help comfort the tike. To no one's surprise, Morgan's wails heightened when Chrom reached out to rub his back. Lucina recoiled, but took a hand to her brother in an attempt to coo him as well.

"Why was there broken glass? In his reach, as well?" Robin narrowed her eyes. Like her husband, she thought the premise behind their child's crying was a tad bit funny, but quickly questioned the big picture.

"Long story." His eyes shifted.

"Chrom!" Unsaid accusations filled the space, but Robin found the air felt light and playful, rather than heavy. It was sort of comical why their toddler was crying.

"What matters is that he's safe." Chrom stifled a laugh at his wife's stern voice.

Robin give him a brief glare before allowing herself a miniature smile. "I can't believe you." She wanted to hit her husband.

"But, he is safe-" Chrom added the remark, giving his wife a wink, causing her to return a sigh.

The families attention moved back to their smallest, who was slowly calming himself into a small nap. Robin should've know her plans would turn out like this.

Lucina slid her hand onto her mother, patting her shoulder. "Mother, is father in trouble?" Her tone was serious.

She didn't want to laugh at her eldest's inquiry, swallowing the chuckle to the back of her throat. Looking Lucina dead in the eyes, she spoke, "Yes, big trouble. You have to punish him for me. Can you do that?"

Lucina furiously nodded her head, excited by the prospect of bringing justice upon her father. She turned her attention around, showing him the most determined look she could muster, baring teeth and all. Robin thought she saw genuine fear on Chrom's expression, and decided to count this as a victory.

A gallant roar erupted from the child as she pounced onto her father, throwing his balance. They both fell to the floor, and despite it being a supposed "punishment", they were both laughing like drunk men.

Soon enough, Robin was giggling too. She's forgotten why she'd ever want to spend the day studying alone when she had a family like hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i totally imagine morgan as the kind of child that'd get mad at their parents for not letting them do dangerous things. he'd totally be the kid that tries to stick his finger in the light socket and throw the hugest tantrum when dad stops him. 
> 
> also i headcanon morgan is a complete mama's boy.. and also lucina is a daddy's girl but she would totes throw him down for being bad or making morgan upset! okay that's it hehe!


End file.
